Black and White Winged Angels
by ainouta23
Summary: She's just the simple quiet girl. And yet at the night of her job he found her standing near the fountain collecting wishes, her right black and left white winged are spreading adorning her beautiful appearance. She gasped and felt someone, "Who's there?" she asks her voice echoing. The night her secret was found out by and tied to him... SxS and NxH
1. Of Myths and Modern Day

_CHAPTER 1/ PROLOGUE_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Just the Plot of this story….**

* * *

**Black and White Winged Angels…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_According to the famous myth back then in 15th century, people believed in sacred fountains, wells, mountains and more._

_People offer some of their valued possessions for gratitude, wishes and revenge. Black and White winged angels fall to fulfill their wishes and take the offer. That is one of the practices of sacrificing: giving/ offering your sentimental possessions._

_They have strong belief, according to them, only some valued wishes, gratitude and revenge are to be honored. At night, the black and white winged angels visit the sacred place, to the offer and bless or either fulfill wishes for mortals. They visit to those who sinned very big and preached them._

_Some have seen them and most cannot. Those angels were glorious, peace-loving, compassionate and angelic in a purest way._

_The angels work as fulfillers, preachers and they are the ones who dated deaths of mortals. And it is up to God who will judge the mortals whether they will be in heaven or in hell. It depends on the sins, sickness and accident. They are chosen before they wear born to be an angel. Or if possible, a mortal would truly love and angel and their offspring it's either and angel or not. It's up to the Highest…_

_And when the offspring is an angel, he/she is a mortal and only transform as an angel for the specific time of work-some are day time some are not._

_Most people believed it and up until now they still do…_

* * *

Current time…

I am a simple girl, quiet, dreamy, straight A student and I have only 4 friends. Unlike my classmates, they have more. I usually prefer serene surroundings so most of the time when I'm not around my friends; I read books or study in advance. I don't care if I look like a nerd. I have a strange color of hair and eyes. Some thinks it's kind of freaky.

I accept whatever my appearance is, God gave me this so, I'm thankful…

Currently, I'm a senior high school student. I'm waiting for this semester to be over and take medical course. I'm sitting beside the window and just absent-mindedly not listening to my sensei. The lesson's very boring so I just stared at my book while my chin is resting against my palm.

I can pass this anyway because I studied earlier.

The bell rang finally. Our heads looked up and thankful for the time. Our sensei left the room with his books. However, my classmates were starting to get out and have some lunch.

"Hey Sakura come on!" Ino shouted and placed an arm around Hinata. I gave a small smile and nod, I mouthed, "I'll follow…"

She nodded and they headed out. I gathered my things in my arms and lifted the top of the desk and stored it there. Everyone's out so I followed. I don't want to blend with the crowd… I'm kind of claustrophobic and get hot headed in some times.

Hence, I started to walk along the corridors to reach my locker where I placed my packed bento. I don't prefer to buy and if I'll buy it's only water or drinks.

* * *

Along the way, there were girls and their clothes were showing much skin. Even though we are in uniforms—navy blue skirts and long-sleeved blouse with white tie. It's simple but those girls repaired it, made it tighter and shorter.

I opened my locker and took what I have to. I gave out a sigh and closed it. And started to walk when boys came before me, they were my classmates who are goofing around and teasing each other.

The blonde guy gave an arm around to his best friend, the infamous, most handsome bachelor of this school, the richest and most favored student, Uchiha Sasuke. He is handsome but I haven't taken an interest to boys. I don't want to, to be specific.

I started to walk and just muttered, "Excuse me…" seems like someone named, Shikamaru gave way. I took my cellphone from my pockets and it was Ino's text saying that they are waiting for me at our usual place, under an oak tree. I sighed and pushed my rectangular white half-framed glasses to the bridge of my nose.

Oh well at least I am not forever alone, I have friends with me.

I walked fast instead of running.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme, have you heard the sacred fountain in Matsumoto Park?" Naruto started his eyes were full of happiness and the raven-haired boy parted his lips and answered, "Aa, where people seeks for wishes?" The blonde guy nodded and gave a Cheshire cat like grin and encouraged,

"You should try it man!" The man he was taking too snickered and asked, "Why? Did you?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah! I gave that well my valued pendant and guess what? My wish was fulfilled, Dad gave me a car! The nest day I went to that well, my necklace was gone!"

Sasuke smirked and thought, '_Maybe I should visit at night instead… '_ He chuckled and answered, "Whatever you say Naruto… We're going to have lunch…" He removed his arm and left him with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

Naruto pouted and hurried for them.

* * *

As time pass, I finished my lunch and headed to a bench where I can read alone. My friends understood that.

Suddenly a junior sat down next to me with her bento and started taunting some words…

"Does really the angels of Love and Revenge exist!? How could they? They didn't even gave me a sign whether Tamaki-kun likes me or not!"

I was taken back and suddenly annoyed. Hinata read her wish for Love last night.

That's right, Hinata is a co-worker of mine. We are the only 2 of us at night time. She handles love, thankfulness, good health and family and I handle revenge, wisdom, money and prosperity/ happiness.

I cleared my throat and to make her shut up. She looked at me and said, "Oh sorry, am I that noisy?" then she laughed. I shook my head even thought she really is.

"The Angel of Love_ does_ exist maybe the man you are in love isn't really_ for you_…." I stood up and encouraged with a small smile, "Just believe in the angel and the time will come for the right one." I turned around and she was now facing my back,

"Don't hurry time or something will happen. You must apologize to the fountain…."

Her eyes widened and she felt silent. I made my way heading to nowhere.


	2. And So They Met

CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**BLACK and White Winged Angles**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All God's angels come to us disguised. ~James Russell Lowell_

_Recap: _

_"The Angel of Love__does__exist maybe the man you are in love isn't really__for you__…." I stood up and encouraged with a small smile, "Just believe in the angel and the time will come for the right one." I turned around and she was now facing my back,_

_"Don't hurry time or something will happen. You must apologize to the fountain…."_

_Her eyes widened and she felt silent. I made my way heading to nowhere._

**Continuation….**

I ended up sitting at my seat in the classroom. I was about to open my book when Hinata approached me. She cleared her throat and said, "Neji-niisan helped with these…" I stared at her hands with the notebook. I blinked.

I thought for a while.

Now I remember, I was going to hunt down the conscience of corrupt politicians, bad guys and such as. I gave a small smile as I adjusted my glasses to the bridge of my nose.

"Ah right. Now I remember…" I said and took the blue notebook, "Tell him my big thanks…" I smiled at her and she smiled back walking away.

I opened the blue notebook and read many names. I must be prepared at night there would be a lot of work than regulars. I closed it and glanced at my white wristwatch. I still have plenty of free time.

* * *

**Afterschool…**

'_I have to hurry and finish my home works.'_ I thought and ran faster. I have a lot of work today than the usual. I hope father is now at home. My house is just so I'll be home very soon.

I looked at a dark street. It's a shortcut anyways so I guess taking it wouldn't hurt, right? I took a deep breath and headed. It's awfully quiet which is disturbing in a way. I felt myself shiver for unknown reason. I started to run but 3 guys blocked my way at the end.

They are, let's say, have scary big bodies and smirking while staring at me sternly. I'm not beautiful. I have glasses, weird pink hair which is tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey let's play for a while little girl…." One said trying to be seductive. I shivered in disgust. "NO." I replied sternly while glaring at them. They are punishable by my laws—by God's laws.

One guy grabbed my elbow as I turned away and the other one grabbed me by the shoulder. Since it's dark, a little magic won't hurt right?

I smirked and the hands of the guys who were holding me burned. I can control elements in case of emergency.

"Y-you! Y-ou F-freak! What are you!?" The one who grabbed my elbow frightened as he was holding her burned hand.

"I'm nothing. Back off before I'd punish you all…." I threatened but so they won't give up. They surrounded me. They are 5 to be specific.

"I wonder what you are. You look tasty and hell, we could sell you!" One guy said and they come closer. '_I'm doomed_…' I thought and just hope for rescue. I didn't say anything at them. I chose not to. I just bit my lip. I don't want to waste my magic over these mortals. Maybe later, I'll punish them…

"Don't you think it's bad for a guy to do that to a helpless girl?" a smooth and manly voice interrupted. Heads directed to that voice. His car's window was opened and his elbow was leaning on its pane. My gaze turned to him from the ground.

"And who are you to talk?" Another guy said quite challenging him. I just kept still and quiet. If I use my powers, what's my energy for later? A little bit right? Maybe I won't keep on going at my job.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The smooth and manly voice replied to the question. The men frightened. "An Uchiha!?" one shouted with fear.

The Uchiha Family, they own a lot of business in Japan and _controls_ the police forces. They own some private and public hospitals. They are super rich and a prestigious family. They are lucky mortals and so hard to reach.

"You men better run before I click something over my phone…" He said while smirking. And so the men scampered for their dear lives.

"Thank you…." I managed to say. I adjusted my glasses. I heard him sigh. Is he disappointed? Annoyed? I don't know. That's why I don't really associate myself with mortals they are hard to understand, well except for my mother.

"It's no problem. I imagined if my mother is in that situation like yours so, that's it…" I gave a nod and started to walk and ignore him. He can't see me clearly, I think except for my hair, anyways because it's dark. I bit my lower lip and I feel like he's following me in a slow pace of his car.

* * *

"Why do you have to follow me?" I asked wanting to end this annoyance and uneasiness. I felt him stop. He parted his lips and gave a small smile saying, "Well, I thought you're going to ask for a ride."

I sighed and replied, "Well no. I think helping me with those guys earlier is enough. I don't seek for another help from you. It's quite abusive." This is a surprise. I manage to have a conversation with The King of the school. I just continued to walk while ignoring him.

"You could at least tell me your name." He said while following me in a slow pace again. "_I'm nobody_. Look I'm not that important." I replied with annoyance. How long will it be before he stops?

"Whatever you say…. Come on, I'll treat you a ride home…" He requested again. Ugh. I took a deep breath and said with a small smile, "Sorry but, my house is getting near. I just have to walk from here. Just go home…"

I felt him sigh and give up. He said, "Ok. I just don't want anything to happen to you like earlier. So yeah, bye." I gave a nod as he turned into another direction.

That's right, I'm near now anyways. Just a few more walk. I smiled unconsciously while walking. I'm really thankful for him. No one would bother to save me. Thank God. It's true anyways, I'm no one. I just watch everyone do their things, watch the time pass before me, watch them find their happiness. Although it may sound sad, but in a way some small things make me appreciate it and smile. I feel contented, granting one's wish revenge and healing.

I'm also the angel for healing, I heal mortals but to maintain it, it's up to Hinata, angel of Good Health.

After few minutes of walk, I'm now here, at my home.

* * *

"Tadaima…" I almost shouted. "Okaeri." My father said while smiling. My mom gave a small nod and smiled at me. I headed to my room upstairs and change my clothes, I also left my glasses. I grabbed my books with home works and my notebook laptop.

I headed downstairs and put all my things at our dining table.

"You"re a late. Did something happened?" my father asked after removing his reading glass. He's in his mortal form as an accountant while my mother is a nurse. I just nodded. I hate to lie, heck, I'm not even good at lying.

"Dear what is it?" My mother asked from the kitchen. Wow, she really does have sharp hearing sense. I opened my Chemistry book and answered direct to the point,

"I almost got raped."

My father choked while I heard something fragile in the kitchen broke. Let's hear it: 1,2,3…

"You almost got what!?" they asked together with disbelief in their voices. "Uh huh…" I agreed while not looking at them and just continue my work. Wow, this homework is pretty easy.

"Did you use your magic?" my father asked getting paranoid. I nodded and answered, "Yeah but a little. Someone saved me…" My father exhaled deeply. He seemed relieved now.

"Who was that?" my mother asked. I can't believe her. "Someone who is so charming…" I playfully put on my dreamy voice to annoy my mother and father.

"and very rich, handsome…" I stopped writing, "Has smooth and manly voice…" I finished and continued my work.

"Haruno Sakura? Are you getting interested in boys right now?" My father asked hopefully. Well he is very aware that I don't care about boys. I turned off my playful mood and replied firmly, "No. I was just joking. The guy who saved me is an Uchiha. He's rather annoying though."

"Wow an Uchiha…" my mother said and she put our meal on the table.

"Yeah but, I have no interest…" I replied and finished my home work for Chemistry. I opened my English book afterwards.

"You're so boring." My father commented and took the seat beside me. I didn't say anything and for the next 4 minutes, my homework was done. I sighed and it's now time for dinner.

We prayed before eating our meal. Even though I'm not popular at school, I don't care. I have my family and few friends then I can live my life.

"Sakura-chan, don't you have really interest with boys?" my mother asked. I shook my head and said, "Zero percent… Besides, love can wait right? Mr. Right will come. I don't want to rush it like some girls at school." I took my orange juice.

My father caressed my head and smiled, "That's my girl…."

* * *

**Time skips….**

My father and I are standing here at our back porch. It's now very dark. So we transformed. My father's wings aren't black and white like mine because he's not an angel of wishes anymore but death. He's wearing white long-sleeve top and from the bottom is black.

While me, my right wing is black and left is white. I'm wearing white sleeveless dress that reached my ankles and I have my hood covering my eyes. On my forehead is a gold crown, my forearms are gold bands, and wrists too. My long pink hair is tied in an up-do.

We flew heading to different directions, I'm heading east and my father west. I watched him go and the sky opened, like a portal. I sighed and made my way. I became careful not to drop the blue notebook I'm holding.

After a while I landed at a part of the circumference of the fountain across Hinata. "You got a little late, did something happened?" she asked with concern in her lavender orb eyes. She's wearing a white one-shoulder strap dress that reached her knees and gold accessories like mine except the gem on the middle of her forehead is blue while mine is red. I shook my head and gave a small smile and said, "I almost got raped when I took the shortcut but someone saved me…."

Her eyes got widened but then softened from my last part. She's already picking some jewelries and she's almost done. I slightly pouted and began to find wishes for me. Hinata handed me a golden bowl where we put the mortal's sacrifices like jewelries. After minutes, Hinata's already finished and I'm already halfway.

"I'm going, do you want me to wait for you?" she asked with a sincere voice and echo. I shook my head and gave a small smile, answering, "No, go ahead." She gave me a nod and flew away. I'm having a hard time choosing some wishes.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

I parked my car somewhere far from the fountain. I just have to walk nothing to be lazy of. I locked my car and kept the key in my pocket. I headed to the fountain. It's late in the night, so I'm probably alone judging that no one is in or around.

I pushed some bushes that are in my way. My gaze shifted to the fountain and surprised of what I saw…

* * *

I felt someone. "W-who's there?" I asked and surprised of what I am seeing in this moment. I quite relieved that he can't see my eyes and hair. It'll be a huge problem especially that he can see me which a rare to mortals.

"An angel?" He asked me. I turned my head to my work and he came closer. "I… I can't believe it. Are you angels really true?" He asked me once again. I gave a nod and answered, "Yes."

* * *

Her voice was beautiful which suits her and has echoes too. I don't really believe in angels but I have a problem—a big one so I guess she can help me.

"Please…" she begged as she stopped picking, "Don't tell anyone… It'll be a huge issue again. I am begging you…" I gave a nod and reassured her, "Yes, I am not a type of person to blabber." She gave a small smile. I can't really see her full face. Just from the nose up to the bottom. I wonder what she looks like if she doesn't have her hood.

"Are you here to wish?" She asked me again and continued her work with a golden bowl. "Yeah sort of." She gave a nod a gesture for me to continue.

"Well my mom is ill and it's hard to find a cure. The doctors are still working for it so she could be safe…" I stated while rubbing the back of my head. She gave a small nod and smiled at me.

"You're in time. I am the angel in charge for healing. Even so…" She said but paused. She looked at the fountain and said, "You have to find the mortal me. I can't be like this at day…" I slightly frowned at her statement. She sighed and continued,

"I am a half-angel and mortal. I am mortal at day because I have to go to school and angel at night as my job. I can't be in this form at day, like any angels because there's a part of me that's still mortal…." She explained to me. A mortal you huh? How am I supposed to find you?

"Well, tell me your name and I shall find you…" I requested. She giggled a bit and answered, "I'm nobody…" She spread her wings and flew before I could ask her to tell the truth…

What's up with girls lately? I saved a girl in a street and she also said 'I'm nobody…'

Sigh….


	3. Near You

**CHAPTER 3: **

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

**BLACK AND WHITE WINGED ANGELS**

_**But men must know that in this theatre of man's life it is reserved only for God and angels to be lookers on…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Recap:_

_"I am a half-angel and mortal. I am mortal at day because I have to go to school and angel at night as my job. I can't be in this form at day, like any angels because there's a part of me that's still mortal…." She explained to me. A mortal you huh? How am I supposed to find you?_

_"Well, tell me your name and I shall find you…" I requested. She giggled a bit and answered, "I'm nobody…" She spread her wings and flew before I could ask her to tell the truth…_

_What's up with girls lately? I saved a girl in a street and she also said 'I'm nobody…'_

_Sigh…._

_Continuation:_

'_I must keep away from him in this form.' _I thought and fly faster while carefully holding the gold bowl and my blue notebook. I went to the first wisher of the night, and looked at her ring—ruby ring.

"Your wish is to have a job? Well then I shall give you luck instead…." Whispered and went inside the big window.

Hours and hours later before I'm finally done. I sighed and fly back to the fountain. Even at night, these streets still have bright lights. I burned the notebook in my hand before any mortal could found this.

I am surprise to see that, Uchiha Sasuke's still waiting!

I landed on the ground and made the vase vanished. It's quite late at night, and he's here waiting, shouldn't be home and take care for his dear mother? He's very patient for a first mortal to see me.

"Finally…" he said while watching me walk towards him. I stopped at my tracks. I gave a smile under my hood and said, "I see… you're patient enough to wait for me…."

He stood up from sitting on the part of the circumference of the fountain. He made his way towards me.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" I asked and took a step backwards. He just gave a sad small smile, "Hn. You know, even if I stay there, I can't do anything to save her…."

Woah, I guess he's really sad. He must be close to his mother, mustn't he? I want to help him. That's I'm here for right?

"That's sad…." I said and paused. He looked at me and chuckled. I tilted my head a little on the right side wondering why he would chuckle at this time of his despair.

"You know, I'll thought you'll say _'I'm sorry for your lose'_ or _'It's alright I know she'll get soon'_ Those were commons…."

Next thing I knew I giggled and his eyes widened. He waited for me to stop and I advice, "Nothing is impossible if you have faith…Faith in yourself and your mother…"

"Are you gonna help me?"

"Yes, that is if you could find me as a mortal."

"How am I supposed to find you?"

I thought for a while. I can't say that I am Haruno Sakura that one weird quiet girl sitting at a corner.

"I'll give you clue instead."

He felt silent and his ears are waiting for my clue. I can feel that he's eager.

"Let's see,

_I am like a wind,_

_My presence is weak. _

_To no one I have leaned, _

_And I barely speak. _

_Sometimes I'm with the few or one_

_They are my friends and friends of everyone_

_And most of the time I'm found gone_

_Possibly because I'm no one…_."

I gave him a quick poem in describing myself. He better unlock that or he won't get me to help him. He stared at me for a while then gave a small laugh. I didn't move or react. I just stood here watching and listening to his beautiful laugh. He barely smiles at school. He looks even more handsome and yet, not all of the good things are always good. He's in agony and hardship. Being an heir of the powerful clan in Japan must have been not that easy.

Then he stopped. He regained his composure and just looked at my figure.

"Why…..Why are you so hard to find?"

I suddenly changed the subject and move a step backwards.

"Kindly get some sleep. School's early for tomorrow…." My wings spread and I prepared to fly.

"Are we in the school?" He asked one more time. I gave a nod and flew 5 feet above the ground. "Yes, we are very in the same school…." With that said, I flew fast heading to our back porch.

**MORNING**

Morning came by like a flash. I promised mom and dad not to use the shortcut again or something bad might happen. I took my red iPod and plug the earphones in my both ears.

I'm here running along the boundaries of the school. I'm a bit late because, I slept late… very simple. But, not really late as in the class is starting but later than my usual early time of arrival.

**Elsewhere**

Her voice still rang in my mind. How am I supposed to find her? Damn it. Sigh.

"Hey Teme, How's Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked sliding an arm around me. I sighed again, a frustrated one,

"Still bad…" I replied with honesty, "Doctors still giving her ineffective medicine. They say that we would just hope for a miracle…."

The atmosphere got heavy. It's lonely. Very lonely.

If I could only find _her_ then my problem will be solved, I can go back to mother with a miracle.

"Hey Teme? Are you okay? You seem dozing off?" Naruto asked me and patted my back. "I'm fine." I replied and stood up, heading to the classroom leaving the usual spot of my gang.

**Back to her**

I finally reached in front of my classroom. I took the back door because it's easier considering I'm near at the back seat where no one notices. Well at least no one still come back here until the bell rings.

I sighed and sat on my chair and lifted my desk, finding a new notebook. I usually buy many notebooks for my works and sometimes if needed for the school.

Just then I felt footsteps heading here.

I took my green notebook which is to be given later to Neji or Hinata. Neji helps me find some corrupt politicians and many bad guys since he's practicing in the Uchiha Police Force and who gathers information. His late father was a shareholder so he has the rights to enter.

"Pardon. I thought no one's here…." The familiar voice from last night said. I looked up to his direction from my book. I gave a small smile and said,

"It's okay. I'm the only one who's here—no one important." He nodded and went to his seat in front as I continued to read my book silently.

I observed him while not looking up from my book. He seems problematic and frustrated.

"You seem..." I suddenly blurted, "Frustrated..."

I immediately turned my gaze to my book. I don't expect him to answer anyway. I barely exist. He doesn't even know me. But I didn't expect him to answer me,

"Aa. Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah..." I replied while not looking to him, "Seems so..."

His hand ran through his hair because of desperation. I asked,

"Why anyways? If you don't want to answer, It'll be fi-"

"I'm searching for someone. She's very hard to find..."

"Oh. Can I help you?" I asked while not looking at him.

"You won't believe my story anyways..."

"Who knows..." I said and paused for a bit so I can think of a clue, "She might be near you..."

With that I stood up and head to the ladies' comfort room...


	4. Decision

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**BLACK AND WHITE WINGED ANGELS**

_Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love.  
__Charles Maurice de Talleyrand_

.

.

.

Recap:

"_I'm searching for someone. She's very hard to find..."_

_"Oh. Can I help you?" I asked while not looking at him._

_"You won't believe my story anyways..."_

_"Who knows..." I said and paused for a bit so I can think of a clue, "She might be near you..."_

_With that I stood up and head to the ladies' comfort room..._

End of Recap

I sighed as I check myself in front of the mirror. I do look… unpleasant.

I gave a low chuckle at that though. I removed my low ponytail and tied my hair into a high bun. At least, it looks decent enough. I don't really care that much about my appearance.

I walked out of the ladies' C.R. and head to my favorite bench outside.

As I pass. I can feel that I'm only a wind- a mere wind passing by. But it's all right. I hate attention. I hate it with passion.

I hate the stares they'll give, looking at me like somewhat I am not human. Human? I'm only partly human.

I looked around for a while and found that bench between the 2 trees.

The bench is colored gray and made of stone. I made my way to sit there and to have peaceful surrounding for a little while. I just watched the students passing by with no care in the world.

Suddenly my phone rings. I answered it, it's Hinata. Pretty weird but I hate this kind of things.

"_Sakura-chan? Where are you?"_

"_Here at my bench…."_

"_So about the incident last night mind telling it to me then? –chuckles-"_

I smirked and suppressed a slight chuckle as I decide for a minute,

"_We'll talk privately at my house tonight. There are lots of gossips here so… you know what I mean."_

"_Sure thing. See you. The bell's about to ring. Might as well hurry up ne?" _with that I nod and hung up. I want to stay here for a little while.

I sighed and saw a shadow from my peripheral vision making its way towards me. I turned to that direction only to see Uchiha Sasuke approaching me this time for the 1st time in my mortal life!

Should I be happy?

"Hey…" he greeted. I felt uncomfortable and gave a slight nod.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" I blinked uncontrollably from his statement or scratch that request. I gave a slight smile and move aside a little and replied,

"Sure…"

Then he took the space beside me and slouched back a little. I looked at my wristwatch then at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I finally said going straight to the point. I don't like wasting time.

"Huh? Yeah… how did you know about that?" he asked not looking at me but instead in the sky. I chuckled—a low one.

"It's not like everyday you'll talk to me. So I bet you want to ask something, don't you?" I said as a matter of fact.

'_Hurry up, will you Sasuke?'_

"Aa yeah. I guess you caught me. I want-no, need help from you…" he finally talked. I slightly smiled and let him continue,

"Remember my problem earlier that I need to find this girl? I think you could help me with it."

I blinked and urged to prevent my laugh. It's not like every day I laugh. I bit my lower lip and gave a nod.

"Sure I'll help." He gave a light smile and replied,

"Thanks…"

**Sakura's House, Afterschool:**

"Here have a tea…" I said and put the tea in front of Hinata. I sat across her and glanced at the time. Father will come home soon. I have to talk to him about 'it'.

"Thank you… So can we start?" she asked while smiling. I smiled a bit and replied,

"Sure…" I drink my tea and then I started,

"Last night. Uchiha Sasuke saw me." She blinked and said, "I already know that. I want the story, please…" I slightly giggled and nod.

"I was standing on the fountain doing my duty. Then I heard something behind the bushes, I was clearly sure that no animal is present. Then he appeared before me with bewildered expression and of course same as me. I was lucky I had my hood on and I didn't fall due to utter surprise…."

She giggled again. I smiled and stared at the tea in my hands as I continue,

"I found out his mother is sick. Very sick to be concluded. He seeks for my help."

"So since he saw you then he is to find you now?" I nodded at her.

"He'll be bound to my secret. I can't stay in my angel form for a day. You know that so the only way to help him is for him to find me. I'm not going to fly around at night in my angel form, some could see me—some could see creatures more than normal eyes meet."

She laughed again and finished her tea. I giggled at her expression.

"So today…" I continued to get her attention, "He asked me if I could help him-If I could help him find this girl."

"So, what will be your plan?" she asked me. I closed my eyes and finished my tea.

"Simple," I replied and pressed my lips, "I'll leave clues."

Sighing, I looked at the clock. Father should be home in any minute.

I don't really know if I could reveal myself.

What if Sasuke, he spreads the word?

No, it can't be he's not that type of person…right?

What if he shares it with his closest friends?

I'll be doomed right?

"Hey…."?" The shy girl before me asked, breaking me out from my reverie. I averted my eyes from the ground and looked at her as she continued, "You see deep in thought. Is something matters?"

I shook my head while chuckling. I glanced at the clock and stand up saying, "I think you should leave now. I don't want Neji or your father worry about you. Look at the time…"

She nodded and slightly gasped, "Thanks for reminding me…" She said as she collected her things and stood up with poise. I stood up too to escort her outside as a sign of hospitality. Afterwards, I entered inside and sat on the couch…

I waited for father who'll come earlier for today rather than my mom who has duty.

"Dad… hurry…." I whispered to no one.

After 15 minutes of staring at the clock and waiting….

Suddenly the door opened.

"Dad!" I said loudly in surprise. My head turned to him and he smiled.

"You're quite early…." He said. This man. I sighed and replied,

"You're the one who's early." I stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of my dear father. Pressing my lips together, I thought. Thought how to pass this discussion.

"Sit down. You're making me dizzy."

He requested while raising an eyebrow at me—at my actions. He stared at me, feeling something is up. The atmosphere, it's tensing and pressuring.

"Hai…" I did what I was told. I stare at his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me again and slightly sweating as if I'm an interrogator. My eyes were blank and his were curious.

"What's wrong? Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

I blinked. Was it that creepy? I giggled at averted my gaze away from him to the coffee table. Suddenly, I became silent again.

"Saku-chan? Tell me what the problem is at instant." My father demanded. I gave a long sigh. This is going to be a long troublesome talk. I bet.

"Last night. I was caught by a _mortal_." I finally said without the story. He choked on his saliva.

I knew it. I observed his eyes widened a little and then stared back at me.

"Stop staring, you're at it again…."

"It's my bad habit."

"Stop it. Let's get straight to the point, what _happened?"_ He said sternly. I flinched at his tone; he's the interrogator, not me.

I gave a sigh and told him how I was found out and who's the mortal. It took ten minutes or possibly more. I care less of the time. Especially be interrogated by him.

"Now what will I do? If he found me, that is?" I asked him looking straight at the eye. He stared at me for a minute then smiled.

"Simple. Help him. Take it easy." He replied his eyes softened. I smiled and suddenly it became stern.

"Don't let him spread the secret."

I nodded and promised myself.

**Night…**

The time flew very fast. I sighed as I pick up some jewelry in the process. I pressed my lips together and thought for a second. That decision of mine really, I don't know, bothers me or something. I can't express but I'm having a rough time.

I stared at my reflection.

I'm wearing the same as last night. Nothing new.

I looked up to see the moon. It looks bright for the night. It seems happy so as the stars twinkling.

"What's with the long face?"

Hinata my companion asked with concern. I shook my head and replied, "Nothing, just thinking really…" I said with all honesty. I continued my job.

"I'll be going, Sakura-chan. See you here later." She said and waved at me. I nodded and hurried. I flew higher from the ground. I did my usual job at night.

**Elsewhere:**

"Mom. I promised you'll be fine soon…" Sasuke whispered. He's watching his mother lying on the hospital bed, sleeping. He didn't walk inside. He just stayed outside and watched by the glass window separating him from her.

"Mark my word."

He resisted himself to not cry. He's a man. Will crying make his mother feel better? Will the tears save his mother from the disease? No one can say right? Let's just hope and see.

He sighed in frustration. He stared at his mother for the last moment this day and turned his heels away. He passed through the halls with no emotion in his eyes. He ignored the flirts of nurses, the greets and smiles for him only. He just ignored. Like a wind passing by no sound, not even an utter.

* * *

**Sorry people for not updating for quite a while now. But here it is so...Review please? :)**


	5. Solving: Angel Problem

CHAPTER 5:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I AM SORRY! I haven't updated for a long time! There was a lot of work to do that I can't even eat sometimes. Anyways, Please ENJOY it. I'll try to keep up with the time. It is my greatest ENEMY!

* * *

**BLACK AND WHITE WINGED ANGELS**

_**Angels descending, bring from above,  
Echoes of mercy, whispers of love.  
**__**~ Fanny J. Crosby**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Recap:**_

_"Mom. I promised you'll be fine soon…" Sasuke whispered. He's watching his mother lying on the hospital bed, sleeping. He didn't walk inside. He just stayed outside and watched by the glass window separating him from her._

_He sighed in frustration. He stared at his mother for the last moment this day and turned his heels away. He passed through the halls with no emotion in his eyes. He ignored the flirts of nurses, the greets and smiles for him only. He just ignored. Like a wind passing by no sound, not even an utter._

_**END OF Recap**_

* * *

The next day came in like a flash. Sakura found herself sitting alone on an empty bench at the rooftop. She was admiring the day and of course, amused. The sky was blue indicating a very pleasing weather and calm one.

She went away from the crowds. She didn't want to hear gossips, fight or some really disturbing noises. A 'clink-clank' sound was coming near. The sound was approaching near her. She scanned her surroundings and found a very tired Uchiha.

"Umm… hi?" she greeted very unsure and forcing a tad bit smile at least. The guy took the seat beside her. There was a moment of silent like a prayer.

"You said you're going to help me." Came the smooth and velvety voice of the guy. Green grassy eyes stared at him for a moment. It took her a moment to realize that promise of her- her word.

"Right so when and where can I help?" she asked and averted her look from him to her silver bracelet with crescent moons dangling. The boy sighed and looked really frustrated.

'_He must really need me. He looks very desperate.'_ Came her thoughts. An idea clicked on her head. It's time to give him clues… again.

"Can you describe the girl?" she asked to have a first step of her plan. The guy looked at her and then to the ground. He answered,

"She said she's a nobody. I didn't see her because of her white hood."

"She must be a nerd or a silent-type."

"You think?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment and cleared her throat, "In this school as everyone notices, the popular ones are the rich, talented, beautiful, if lucky, smart and handsome while the ignored ones are the middle-class, quiet, so called 'freaks' and most of all are the nerds."

She explained and He thought for it for a while.

"Don't you think so?" she asked for the last moment as they stood up and tilted her head to his direction.

"Yeah. She said a poem about herself…." He said as they walked down the stairs to get out,

"Something about like _'I am like a wind, My presence is weak…'. _ I forgot some pieces of that poem."

Sakura unexpectedly continued it…

"_To no one I have leaned, And I barely speak"_ She covered her mouth when Sasuke with his surprised expression glanced at her.

"How did you know that?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well it rhymed!" she countered with a blush and walked faster getting ahead of him. He realized this and ran for her and taking her left elbow.

She shot him a glance indicating a question of "Why?"

He cleared his throat and let go.

"Can I drive you home as my gratitude?" he asked and shook her head with a small smile appearing to her face. They walked along the corridors ignoring some whispers. Sasuke just glared at those gossip girls that made them strayed away.

"No, thank you. I have been fine _on my own_…." She countered adjusting her rectangle-rimmed glasses.

"Well I insist. I won't go home without me driving you home." He said with a smirk. He was really serious about that despite of his tiredness.

"Well then if you insist…." Sakura gave up. It'll be pointless arguing to this powerful heck of guy. She sighed and said,

"We should part ways now. I'm going to _Hinata_." He nodded and turned to the left side where his friends were waiting.

* * *

'_You'll be dumber than I thought if you won't figure me out this day.'_ She thought and took a seat beside Hinata under the shade of the red Japanese Maple tree.

"So how did it go?" her friend asked. She placed her book at her side and watch her friend sat down beside her. Her friend gave a small smile.

"Good enough. I bet he'll discover me soon." Came her answer.

"Well that's great then you could bargain for a good cause." She said with a smile. Sakura leaned back and watched the sky again.

"But you know, I kinda pitied him earlier…" She whispered closing her eyes and took her nap.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Everyone was racing out through the door. Dismissal. Sakura just stared at them and put her last book on her locker and took the books with home works in her bag.

"Good luck…" Hinata told her and walked past her. She gave small nod of understanding. She gave a wave of good bye to her friend.

She walked ahead and seemed deep in thought. The next thing she knew was a snap of fingers in front of her face. She looked startled then.

She glanced at her left side and saw Sasuke smirking in amusement. She hid a small blush.

"Don't do that, it surprised me…"

"Well you seem deep in thought. So I thought that would help."

"Sure I guess… thanks?" she said with a small smile on her face as she looked at his mesmerizing features.

"Let's take you home instead…" Sasuke said and started to walk. It gave Sakura a sign to follow him to the school's not so far away parking lot.

While walking, cold rain drops met their skins.

"Oh no…" he heard her whisper. He took off his hoodie jacket and asked her to take it.

"No. I can't. What about you?" she sounded too concern for a person she didn't know that well.

"I'll be fine. I am the guy right? And you're the girl. Take it." He ordered her. She hesitantly took it and placed it around her. She had noticed the hood and

She placed it on her head.

Like an angel at night.

Sasuke barely heard her footsteps so he glanced at his back to check if she was okay or fainted from being shy.

His eyes widened by millimeter but still noticeable.

"_I knew it._" His thought and he said. A small laugh echoed same as the previous night but not echoing.

"Since when?" Her eyes were hidden so was her hair.

"Since I have _approached_ you." He smirked at his statement. Her eyes widened under that hood.

'_He's smarter than I thought'_ she said in her head.

It was starting to rain.

* * *

He took her wrist and ran to his car. She opened the door beside the driver's seat which is beside him.

He took his key and started the engine.

"I'll explain to you on the way." He drove the car out of the parking lot. She took off the jacket and placed it on her lap.

"I noticed your lips that night…" He started, his eyes glued to the way, "It was probably the only one that marked in my mind since I cannot see your face.

"The day we're alone in the classroom, I noticed you, and your lips. Matched to be exact. Your notebook that came from Neji to Hinata, was the one Neji was writing on weirdly in his room.

We're friends so I have gone to his house. I saw him writing down the corrupt officers and such us. Pretty awkward but I kept that in mind just in case. The other information was from Dobe. He told me that Aunt Kushina told her the story of 2 black and white winged angels that each has different duties.

At first, I didn't believe it. I saw the notebook given to you. It's pretty suspicious to be given to you. You're a middle-class girl. Some of the clues you dropped down purposely and not made me confirmed it,

Angel of Revenge, Luck and Healing. I am not an heir for nothing….."

Sakura gaped at him. Her green eyes very surprised and at the same time disappointed.

She felt very easy to find and anytime mortals not only him can even use her.

She felt a little afraid but she was found. Rules are Rules.

Sasuke felt his lip tugged upwards and had his pride boost because he solved this problem like Math.

"That was probably the longest speech you have said in your whole life!" She exclaimed and stared wide eyes at him.

He just smirked.

The sky cleared up and slowly turning to blue.

"Congratulations…" she said coming back to her senses, "What would you bargain?"

* * *

REVIEW GUYS SO I'll have MOTIVATION :)


End file.
